


the twins meet Teeth dad(and their brother)

by thelordoftimelines



Category: The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Other, but not like overt right in ur face making out peace and liberty, let teeth dad meet the babi eagles, mentions of divorce, peace and liberty, possible offhanded mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelordoftimelines/pseuds/thelordoftimelines
Summary: haha past me is an idiot and cant keep timelines correct its been 4 years since they've seen their dad in person they're about 23 in this fic





	1. the call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am a foole in mans shoes thats all you need to know.

it was busy when the phone went off to many things at once were happening for sam to get the phone which left the task up to teeth he grabbed the phone and answered it "golden teeth and golden tones this is Dr Teeth speakin'" he said leaning against the couch a startled squawk came through the reciever and teeth jumped slightly a younger voice that almost sounded like it belonged to a teenager came through the speaker

"I'm sorry! I must've gotten the number wrong I was trying to call my dad? Sam Eagle? I usually call him once every two weeks" the voice said sounding unsure and slightly startled Teeth cut him off before the caller hung up 

"hold it kiddo y'got the right number Sam's wrangling a very bad peachick at the moment I'll get him for ya" he explained a sigh of relief came through the receiver and then an uninteligable noise of confusion

"Wait..if my dad is there why are you answering? other then the fact he has his hands full..my dad lives alone" the voice inquired puzzled as to why their father would have anyone over since from their knowledge their dad wasn't the best at being friendly Teeth let out a laugh that he couldn't hold back

"considering I'm his husband I SHOULD be here kiddo jeeze does Sam ever tell you about whats goin on in his life? wait wait wait do you know about jimi?" he asked eagerly it almost sounded like he wanted to brag

"who's jimi?..wait my dad remarried?? WAIT HE REMARRIED A DUDE OK HOLD ON IM GETTING MY SISTER!" the phone was set down on the other and jimi came running down the hall and into Teeth's lap with a ruffled looking sam who sighed 

"that child hates overalls..who called?" he asked noticing the phone in teeth's hand teeth handed him the phone and grinned 

"Your son apparently. you said his name was Quincy right?" teeth asked sam took the phone quickly from teeth's hand

"how much did you tell him?!" he asked startled and panicked teeth grinned it was a very 'i know i did something bad' kind of grin

"he knows about me marryin you and jimi existing though i think the relation is lost on him for the moment" teeth said and sam groaned loudly

"Leon I you...ugh! i was trying to keep all this seperated i don't know how quincy or rosalynn would take to the idea of me remarrying..or having a third child..i wanted to keep this all apart" his feathers fluffed out as he explained this to teeth who was bouncing jimi on his knee he scratched his beard thoughtfully

"those two are adults though aint they? they should be fine and they should be happy that you're happy hon" he said Sam sat next to him and nodded "I know that but I'm not good with change and I know my kids are the same way I'm just scared that they wont be happy about it" he admitted twiddling his fingers teeth patted him on the back as Sam held the phone to his ear

a rushed noise and the sound of someone grabbing the phone came from the other end 

"sorry about that i had to get my sister now tell me who this Jimi person is" a slightly distant voice on the end came through "Quincy maybe this person is just messing with you you cant seriously believe that Dad remarried without telling us" Sam sighed and rubbed his temple his eaglets still argued like they were still chicks

"nobody's messing with anyone Teeth was telling the truth I did remarry" sam finally admitted after the two eaglets stopped talking there was a hush on the other end until Quincy spoke up

"Dad! oh awesome you can fill in the details whos Jimi? what's our step dad like? what should we call him since we have two dads now?" too many questions thats how Quincy always was always asking questions always intrigued he was the more inquisitive eaglet sam stopped him before he got ahead of himself

"okay in order to answer all those questions I'm going to go slowly. Jimi is your half brother hes three years old and hes a peachick. Leon is nice hes a great husband and very sweet to me I'm sure he'll be nice to you two if he meets you. and finally you'd have to ask him what to be called thats not my department." sam answered each question as clearly as possible rosalynn squealed over the phone and took it from Quincy

"I have a baby brother!? oh my gosh is he cute? what color are his feathers? does he like being held? oh daddy i wanna meet him! could me and quincy visit?" she started asking more questions then quincy did it was suprizing she wasnt usually the one to ask questions Sam's feathers fluffed out a bit

"yes you have a baby brother hes very cute his feathers are light brown with little speckles he likes being held and what? i mean thats sudden are you sure you want to visit?" he tried keeping up with all of her questions and requests Rosalynn made a noise of affirmation

"yes i wanna meet him! im sure quincy does too!" she said sam could hear her grinning through the phone she sounded so excited quincy's voice came through the phone "i do i wanna meet him!" Sam looked at Teeth

"you wanna meet my kids? they want to visit so they can meet their brother." he asked Dr Teeth grinned and nodded "absotively posilutely Sammy your son sounds like a groovy guy dunno about your daughter but im sure shes sweet too" he answered

Sam held the phone back up to his ear "Yes you two can visit just tell me when you're coming okay?" he said rosalynn squealed over the phone again making Sam hold it away from his head 

"thank you daddy! oh! thank you thank you!! i cant wait to meet my new brother!! i'll call with more details okay? i love you so much bye daddy!" she hung up and sam let out the biggest sigh

"this is gonna be a mess and i blame you for it." he said looking a Teeth and setting the phone on the receiver Dr Teeth nodded and shrugged "I had to meet em eventually and so did jimi" Jimi chirped and looked at Sam cocking his head a little bit Sam ruffled Jimi's feathers "dont worry about it Jimijami they'll love you" he said gently making his short head feathers stick up Jimi grinned "okay daddy!"he swung his legs a bit the next few weeks were going to be a bit hectic but thats how it always is when relatives visit it'd be alright


	2. preparations to be made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're getting ready for it jimi gets more type time

Dr teeth and Sam had been busy the last week getting ready for Quincy and Rosalynn to visit they had set up the trundle bed and changed the sheets on the top and bottom mattress on it preparations had to be made and Sam wanted to make sure that his big chicks would be happy while they were visiting Jimi didn't know much about his siblings other then they were eagles like his dad and they wanted to meet him when Sam and Teeth were taking a break from preparing the guest room Jimi crawled onto the couch and into Sam's lap

"what are my sibbings like?" he asked looking up at Sam it was a very unflattering angle all he could see was beak he swung his feet a little bit and smiled Sam moved Jimi off of his lap so he could look at him properly

"Well...lets start with your older brother Quincy..Quincy looks a lot like me when I was a younger eagle and my feathers were more vibrant his feathers are a tad darker then mine and lets see..hes the older twin he got out of his egg just a minute or two before his sister" Sam didn't really tell Jimi what his brother was like just facts about the guy he huffed and put his tiny feathered hands on the top of Sam's beak

"Daddy what is Quissy like? is he nice? does he like speckly feathers?" Jimi asked with a bit of urgency he needed to be prepared just like the guest room for his siblings Sam held back a little laugh and moved Jimi's hand from his beak

"hands to yourself Jimi we talked about this before..Quincy is perfectly nice he can be a little much though his mouth runs a mile a minute and he can't sit still for long periods its not in his nature he loves to talk about his job though for him I believe its more of a hobby he gets paid for lets see..he doesn't talk about it but hes got a very...erm.. interesting habit of nesting with blankets and pillows I'm sure he'd love to make a blanket fort with you" Sam said with a fond smile on his face Jimi softly chirped to himself while Sam told him all about his big brother 

"what else about Quincy..well hes a very smart bird very important you know he might not seem the brightest at first meeting but hes a brilliant bird valedictorian of his high school when he graduated and he made deans list every year he was in college I was so proud of him when he got his achievements I still am proud of him my little eaglet.." Sam said Jimi fluffed his feathers out and peeped to get Sam's attention 

"Daddy what is rolynn like?" he flopped back onto a pillow on the couch and got comfy waiting for Sam's explaination of his older sister Sam smiled a bit 

"Well..shes my little girl shes the prettiest eagle that ever hatched shes always been so curious about the world ever since she hatched shes always asking questions and trying new things and expanding her view of the world shes always been more creative then her brother Quincy was always a more...science and math and sports kind of eaglet..but Rosalynn she used to love coming with me to cultural things when she was seven she got to be lady liberty in a town parade she even recited the poem by Emma Lazarus shes always been my little shadow and she grew up shes an illustrator for childrens books now" Sam said proudly Jimi could tell that what Rosalynn did meant a great deal to his dad

Teeth had been listening to the conversation between Sam and Jimi quietly he put a hand on Sam's shoulder "you think shes gonna bring that girlfriend of hers?" Sam looked at Teeth "I don't think she'd bring Olivia along this visit seems more of a family thing only plus it's stressful enough just traveling with Quincy" he answered dismissively Teeth nodded and went back to the musical theory book he was reading

Jimi was smiling to himself he was so excited to meet his big brother and big sister now he liked the idea of meeting Rosalynn maybe she'd draw him things or read him stories from the books she illustrated and Quincy sounded like hours of fun blanket forts and playing in the yard Jimi always wanted a brother to play with he hoped Quincy liked him and maybe Rosalynn would show him girly things he always wanted to paint his talons pretty colors Jimi was getting himself worked up and it was tiring him out he yawned and Sam scooped him up into his wings

"I think it's your naptime little bird" he said getting up and carrying Jimi to his room Jimi protested weakly by patting Sam's feather ruffle a bit

"I'm not...I'm not sleepy I don't wanna go ta bed I wanna hear more about rolynn and.." he yawned and rubbed his eyes gently "and Quissy" he said struggling to keep his eyes open Sam smiled and pet Jimi's soft fluffy chick feathers "you can hear more stories about your siblings later but for now its naptime my little tired trooper" he set Jimi carefully in his bed and covered him up with his dinosaur blanket Jimi looked around a little bit he paused for a moment

"wheres mushie?" he asked Sam looked around Jimi's bed before picking up a plush moose that was face down on the floor Jimi reached for it and smiled Sam handed it over and kissed Jimi's forehead "sleep tight I'll wake you up in an hour or two" he turned off Jimi's light and left the room leaving the door open a crack just in case Jimi woke up before he came to get him it was good that Jimi was excited for the twins to visit Sam was glad that Jimi was going to try his best to like his older siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olivia isnt my character its my friend AnimatedC9000's OC


	3. The Twins talk things over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we're gonna move away from jimi sam and teeth and focus a little bit on the twins

it'd been a week since the twins had found out about their new family members, Quincy was sitting at the kitchen table a few layers newspaper separating the wood from the drainage from the animal he had been working on for the past day; he peeled back the skin from the muscle of the bat a client of his brought in he carefully clipped the feet off and the wings before setting the skinned bat into a ziplock bag no use for the rest of the body he placed the skin and wings into a separate bag and placed it into the fridge so he could work with it later he took a scalpel to the bat's skinless body and cut open the abdominal cavity he already had his hands in its guts when the front door opened causing Quincy to jump

"Quincy! I'm home! I brought home mexic- Quincy what is that?" Rosalynn asked as she set down a bag and shirked off her coat Quincy turned around bat in hand

"a little brown bat sans the soft fuzzy outside it's my newest project Ro gonna get a pretty penny for it too" he said with a little devious laugh shaking the skinned body a little bat Rosalynn made a disgusted face and stuck out her tongue which made Quincy grin with a delight that only an older brother could have when he bothers his little sister.

"if you feed that to me Quincy warn me before I eat it I don't want a repeat of that whole...possum thing you did three weeks ago" Rosalynn said Quincy furrowed his brow and dropped the bat onto the newspapers producing a wet thunk sound he peeled his gloves off and took his medical mask off placing it all on top of the bat 

"I've told you a million times Ro we're eagles and we're scavengers and we can eat literally anything I bring home for work you're just being weird about it" he turned on the sink in the kitchen and washed his hands "Besides that bat's too small to eat, here now if it were a flying fox bat then we'd have something I cooked for dinner" he dried his hands on his pants and peeked into the bag of food Rosalynn had brought home

"its two burrito bowls one beef and one pork yours is the one with beef extra sour cream and queso on the side no guac" Rosalynn said as she walked over to the work station that Quincy had made balling up the newspaper and bat and shoving it all in the garbage "Quincy you really need to clean up before eating this is gross." she huffed Quincy made a sound of disagreement mumbling something about death just being that way Rosalynn wasn't listening she washed her hands and dried them on a dish towel then grabbed two forks before she plopped on the couch next to Quincy and handed him a fork Quincy took it and dug in he only got through two bites before he started talking about the thing they both couldn't get off their minds

"so when do you think we should call dad and tell him we're ready to visit?" he said mixing the queso into the rest of his food Rosalynn held up a finger to tell Quincy to wait while she swallowed

"I've been talking to my boss about it kind of..I told her it was an important family reunion kind of situation she said she'd give me two weeks off but to send in sketches while I'm visiting to show that I'm not falling behind on my work" she ate another forkful of food "so we could call him now and show up on the weekend" she added

"that fuckin sucks that you gotta work while we meet our little brother that we didn't know about until like a week ago" he set his food on the coffee table and got up to get a drink he grabbed two drinks "so what did dad say his name was again? I forgot"he said as he closed the fridge he walked back to the couch and handed one to Ro when he sat back down. Rosalynn thanked him and opened it before taking a sip.

"dad said his name was Jimi" Rosalynn answered Quincy raised his brows a little bit as if surprised "You need to remind yourself of his name before we like..knock on the door so you dont just awkwardly go 'hey bro whats up' because nobody talks like that so he'll know you don't know his name" she said and went back to eating Quincy thought about the visit it was just going to be him and Ro playing catch up with their dad's life and they'd have to get to know two new people he swallowed

"hey Rosalynn this'll be the first time we'd have two parents since..since we were ten" he said it calmly trying to gauge her reaction Rosalynn set her fork down and moved her hair out of her face 

"I..yeah it is isn't it y'think our step dad is gonna like us? I mean I know we can both be a lot" Rosalynn asked she started tapping her fingers against the arm of the couch from what both of them knew Sam wasn't great at picking romantic partners.

Quincy patted Rosalynn's shoulder "he can't be any worse then mom I don't think anyone can take that title from her" Rosalynn laughed at Quincy's attempt at lightening the mood she looked at him and grinned 

"she sure wins a dishonorable mention at the mother of the year awards" she said they finished their food without talking about much else other then the upcoming visit and their new family members they were both very excited to meet their step dad and little brother even if they both were a bit anxious about the whole matter. Rosalynn called Sam to let him know that this weekend they'd be visiting for certain.


End file.
